Generator 10
by ChocoholicDiabetic1412
Summary: Ben Tennyson has landed in the Generator Rex universe and must now help fight against E.V.Os while avoid being captured by Black Knight. Rated T cause of violence
1. Chapter 1

Generator 10

I do not own Generator Rex or Ben 10. This will be set at the same time as Heroes Unite but that will not happen and also after Diagon from Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, I will also be adding aliens from Omniverse but this will not follow that story line either enjoy.

The small amount of magic incantations will be completely made up and to understand them just read them backwards or if you can't be bothered go to the bottom of the page to see what it means. I literally have no imagination when it comes to making fancy words for spells.

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

" **Transformations/Aliens Talking** "

 _Flashback_

"Communications"

* * *

Chapter 1: Dimension Spells

"Ow, did anyone get the license plate of that spaceship?" A Caucasian teenager asked to no one, he was lying face down in dirt with his eyes closed. He had brown hair and was wearing dark jeans a black t-shirt which was underneath a light green jacket with a white line down one side with a black circle with the number 10 where his heart is. He also had a square green and white watch with a black faceplate, the green made an hourglass design on the black surface.

His eyes opened to reveal confused green eyes due to him not recognising where he was or how he ended up with his face full of dirt.

He turned his face to the side, spitting out some mud as he did to see that he was in a dark forest with tall evergreen trees so dense that they ended up blocking out a majority of the sunlight.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and started to rub the temple of his head with the arm containing the watch looking at the front of his shirt he noticed that it contained a strange browny orange substance that had dried on his shirt.

"Okay Ben" he said out loud "What was the last thing you remember doing" he continued to talk to himself.

 _Flashback_

 _Ben was sitting outside of Mr Smoothie enjoying a chocolate and carrot smoothie. It's been two months since he's defeated Diagon and a month since Azmuth gave him the new Omnitrix complete with new aliens which he had yet see even half of them as there was hardly any missions._

 _The forever Knights had been quiet since the fiasco two months ago as had Vilgax, even Albedo hadn't made an attempt to get the Omnitrix and frankly Ben was bored._

 _Gwen and Kevin were dating so they were spending less time with him and Julie was going around America on a tennis tournament for two months so not only was he bored but also alone which was a bad combination for the teenage hero._

 _There was a buzzing from one of Ben's pockets on his jeans and taking his phone out he opened it to see that Gwen had texted him saying "_ Hey Ben we are nearly at Mr Smoothie we'll only be a few minutes _"_

 _Ben nodded to himself even though Gwen couldn't see him and simply replied with "_ Okay see you soon _" before returning the phone back to his pocket and taking another sip of his smoothie._

 _However, only a couple of seconds later there was a small explosion not far from where Ben was sitting, thankfully no one was sitting on the benches that were previously there but unfortunately for Ben he was so surprised that tipped over the last of his smoothie all over himself._

 _"Dammit and this shirt was new" he exclaimed forgetting the fact that he had copies of the exact same shirt._

 _He just sighed to himself before activating the holo-dial on the watch and searching for a good alien, once found he shouted out his ever familiar catchphrase "Its hero time" and then was bathed in an emerald light._

 _Once the light had died down in place of the human teenager now stood an insect like creature standing at about 7 feet tall and seemed to be draped in a blue and black material that resembled a cloak with a hood. The skull like face contained two bulbous green eyes and his teeth were bared. His hands consisted of four sharp claw like fingers with blue markings going along his arms and also his legs, his feet had two toes on each with a third one on his ankle. He unfurled his cloak to reveal moth like wings with the Omnitrix symbol displayed on his chest._

 _"_ _ **Big Chill**_ _" he rasped out his voice both literally and figuratively chilling._

 _He took a deep breath in and blew out cold air on to the still burning pieces of bench, this causing the flames to be put out and for the rest of the charred pieces and surrounding area to be covered on ice._

 _Once this was completed, Big Chill looked around trying to determine where the cause of the explosion originated from and stopped dead at the person he saw._

 _Before him was a man with a chalk white face with a skull like design on it. He was wearing a red outfit that contained both a cloak that reached mid-calf and a hood but contained no sleeves and showed part of his chest and abdomen. He wore black material belts without buckles and gold trim on his belly and on both of his arms one just above the elbows and the others on his wrists. He also wore black leggings and boots and also a single black gem on his chest._

 _He looked exactly how Gwen described to him and Kevin after they helped Charmcaster with Adwaita except there was also a silver college on his neck._

 _Ben was very confused as to why he was here let alone attacking as he was quite happy to stay in his house the last time Gwen saw him._

 _"_ _ **What are you doing here Hex? I thought you were busy reading your magic books and what's with the collar trying out a new look?**_ _" the Necrofriggian rapidly asked the questions to the skull faced man wanting the answers quickly._

 _Hex made no comment towards the question and instead said "lartceps gnieb eb dnuob"(1) after which purple glowing chains sprung up from nowhere and encased Big Chill from head to toe._

 _The Necrofriggian tried to phase out of the chains but was unsuccessful at the attempt to escape, he couldn't even move his hands to his the Omnitrix dial on his chest._

 _"_ _ **Hey what's the big idea, you're usually threatening or at least insulting something by now, is it because Gwen's not here?**_ _" He asked still trying to move his body out of the chains to no avail._

 _Hex just walked a little closer his eyes blank as he summoned one of his many spell books and waving his hands in an intricate manner after which a glowing red circle surrounded the Omnitrix bearer with strange runes inside the circle._

 _Hex looked directly at him for a moment and something seemed to spark in his eyes "I'm sorry" he apologised before the blank look returned to his eyes and he started to chant "siesgrene gninecsnart emit, ecaps dna noisnemids ekat yht gnieb ssorca eht eerht ot reven eb dnuof"(2)_

 _The runes glowed even brighter washing the area in a red hue with small bursts of lightning dancing across the circle and Ben, it was also causing Ben to hear a buzzing in his head echoing the chant and making him slowly loose conscious, the last thing he heard before falling into the dark abyss of sleep was someone shouting "BEN!" And then nothing._

 _Flashback ends_

"Okay, so what I have so far is that Hex randomly pops out of nowhere, ties me up, doesn't answer any of my questions and before he starts chanting says sorry to me before I blackout and end up eating dirt" Ben was once again speaking out loud.

" _Why would Hex go through all that trouble to just teleport me somewhere else, I look to be still on Earth and why would he say sorry for it_ " he questioned in his mind.

Ben pondered this for a moment but then realised he still had his cell phone and the Omnitrix that could contact Plumbers HQ, fishing out his phone he quickly saw there was no signal.

"Wow the dark creepy forest has no cell reception, who'd have thought it" he joked before putting his cell phone back into his pocket and activating the communication feature on the Omnitrix "Agent Ben Tennyson to Plumber HQ in Bellwood, come in Plumber HQ in Bellwood" but all he got in return was static which added more confusion to the teen's day.

" _Plumbers' signals can bounce off of any other Plumber facility until it gets to the right one, even if I was on a different planet it would simply go to the nearest Plumbers' headquarters and redirect it to the one on Earth. This leaves me with two options, either all Plumbers' communications are down which is nearly impossible thanks to Azmuth upgrading them or I'm somewhere where it is impossible to do so and the only time that has happened was… when we went into a different dimension!"_ Ben exclaimed inside his head.

Although Ben had figured out what has happened it doesn't help him much as he could not use the spell to send him back like Gwen could, so he was stuck here until they came for him.

"Well I'm not going to get much done just standing here all day, so I might as well explore" Ben smiled once he said that and activated the Omnitrix. He needed both flight and speed in case the natives were hostile he could get out without them coming at him.

Once the correct icon had be chosen and the core popped out he slammed his hand down and a green light flashed across the forest and once it died down a red manta-ray like creature with yellow horns and yellow underneath his wings could be seen. He had three claws on both his hands and feet with a tail. He had green eyes and a black v like marking that stopped at his chest where the Omnitrix rested.

" **Jetray** " he shouted out.

The Aerophibian then shot off from the ground and through one of the larger openings in the trees going at supersonic speeds in matter of seconds to find the nearest place of civilisation.

The Plant

"Holiday there has been an anomaly of unknown energy that's suddenly popped up before disappearing again" Six said to Holiday as he watched the monitor screen. He was wearing his normal attire of a green suit with a black vest over the top with multiple pockets and black combat boots that went halfway up his calf. His eyes were still covered by his ever present green glasses and his two swords were currently resting on his back and he had black gloves on his hands.

"Can you determine where it originated from?" she asked walking over to where the six deadliest man was sitting looking at the data from the monitor herself. The dark brunette scientist looked over his shoulder to see the data flashing across the screen reflecting off of her green eyes her hair pulled up into a bun atop her head. She was wearing a grey blazer styled coat over a high necked orange top with a brown belt over the two with a small pouch on the side, she also wore grey leggings with black boots that like Six's, went halfway up her calf and grey coverings halfway up her arms with her hands concealed behind brown gloves.

Six shook his head "No it was only there for a second before it disappeared, scanners where only able to pick that there was an energy spike but not where or what it was" he relayed the data to her.

Holiday nodded in confirmation before going to her own screen and typing something on it at remarkable speeds "It's going to take a while to pinpoint even the general area let alone a precise one but we should be able to get a reading at the least in 24 hours" she explained.

Six hummed in agreement before noticing the lack of a certain dark haired teen "Have you seen Rex at all today?" he inquired.

"Yeah, he and Bobo have gone to catch up with Noah for a bit, and he has his communicator to contact us if there is any trouble so he'll be fine" she assured him.

The only problem with that statement, although she did not know, was that a certain Omnitrix wielding teen was heading in the exact same direction as the dark haired E.V.O and his friends.

* * *

Spectral being be bound (1)

Energies transcending time, space and dimensions take thy being across the three to never be found. (2)

So what do you all think, any questions just ask and I will try to answer as long as there is no major spoilers involved.

-CD


	2. Chapter 2: Heroes Meet

Generator 10

I do not own Generator Rex or Ben 10. This will be set at the same time as Heroes Unite but that will not happen and also after Diagon from Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, I will also be adding aliens from Omniverse but this will not follow that story line either enjoy.

Also I have a new Beta reader who will be referred to as Agnostically Mystified or AM

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

" **Transformations/Aliens Talking** "

 _Flashback_

"Communications"

'Newspapers/letters/etc.'

* * *

Chapter 2: Heroes Meet

Jetray had only been flying for a short while before he saw a city off in the distance.

" _Well at least wherever I am it's not like Ledgerdomain_ " Jetray shudders at that particular dimension, the realm of magic was a place he never wanted to go to again.

As he got closer his sharp eyesight was able to make out the figures of humans.

" **Was I wrong about being in a different dimension?** " Jetray asked himself.

He decided that it would be best if people didn't see him in his alien forms unless absolutely necessary. It was hard enough when he was human and everyone knew what he look liked and he was starting to get a bit frustrated with the media as he couldn't step out of his house most days without being bombarded with questions, so he found a secluded alleyway and silently landed before turning back into his human form.

He looked down at his shirt with the remains of his smoothie and decided that the first thing he need to do was get a new one, luckily he still had his wallet on him.

* * *

Time skip 20 minutes later

Ben had found a shop and bought another black t-shirt fairly quickly without being mobbed by anyone, in fact no one was even taking any notice of him.

" _This is just getting weird now, the whole world knows who I am and yet no one looks like they recognise me_ " while Ben was thinking this he walked past a newsstand but instantly stopped when he saw the date on one of them, November 25th 2011.

" _When Hex attacked me it was the 31st May 2012, Hex must have used a time spell on me but even if he did that my secret was already revealed at the time so people should still be able to know who I am_ " Ben's head was starting to ache from the confusing information he was trying to sort out.

Ben then saw the rest of the newspaper which said 'Providence capture regime for E. humane or not?' he was about to get a closer look when a shadow suddenly loomed over him.

"Are you going to pay for that?" a rough voice asked, ben looked up to see a man with dark brown hair peppered with grey strands and dark brown eyes, he looked like he was in his late forties and was currently standing over Ben, who had crouched down to read the newspapers, with his arms crossed glaring slightly at the teen.

"Uh yeah sorry about that I'll take one please" Ben said a bit embarrassed while fishing out his wallet again and handing the required amount to the man and then walked off reading the newspaper as he went.

The picture on the front caused Ben to look at it blankly for a moment. On the front was a green… slug type creature but it was much larger being about the same size as a bus and with bulbous yellow sacks going along its sides with some claws coming out between them. It also had green spikes coming from its back, four purple eyes and a giant gaping mouth with four hand shape pincers and rows of teeth. The rest of the picture contained a bunch of men in black and white suits not an inch of their skin showing, even their faces were covered by black masks with white rectangular visors over where their eyes would be. They were also carrying white guns and white packs on their backs.

Ben continued to read the paper and was becoming more astounded by the minute. From what he could gather these E. inhabited the whole world considering they were on every other page in a different part of the world and Providence were like the Plumbers for them but there methods were questionable in some aspects. He had no idea what they were or where they came from but some parts of the newspaper kept mentioning something Nanite Event that happened six years ago that seemed to kick-start all this.

" _I've never heard anything about E. before and they don't seem like aliens, and what do nanites have to do with it?_ " Ben thought before something clicked in his mind.

 _Flashback_

" _Alternative realities?" Ben queried his cousin while picking through some chilli fries_

 _The red head was looking in disgust as Ben ate them, she was wearing her normal attire of a black blazer over a red blouse, her auburn hair tied up in a ponytail and grey pants. They were sitting down in Kevin's garage as he worked on his car, again._

" _It's the theory that there are multiple universes similar to our own but different, like something happened in the past the affected the future outcome, there could be ones where you don't get the Omnitrix and someone else did, there could be one where the Omnitrix doesn't exist and even ones where you never existed. There are endless outcomes and infinite possibilities" Gwen finished._

" _It seems weird" he responded back_

 _Gwen just shrugged her shoulders "Well if there can be different dimensions like the null void then there is a likelihood that there can be different realities as well._

 _Flashback end_

" _So I'm in an alternative reality where these E. are the equivalent of aliens"_ he mused.

He was so distracted that he accidently bumped into someone sending each other to the ground.

"Ow" they both said simultaneously.

Ben looked over to see a Hispanic teenager about the same age as him and when standing was probably taller than Ben by a few inches, he had short black hair, brown eyes and a pair of brown googles with orange lenses perched on top of his head. He was wearing a red jacket with thick orange lines on them, two on his upper arms on the cuffs and the bottom of the jacket. His bottoms were black with cobalt blue circuit like designs and black gloves and his shirt underneath his jacket was blue at the top and white at the bottom with two more orange lines coming from the top where the blue part was.

Ben was the first to get up the newspaper still in his hand while he extended his other hand to help the other fallen teen "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going" he apologised the other grasping his hand to pull him up.

"That's alright I've had worse falls" he chuckled back.

There was a cough behind the raven haired teen and Ben looked behind him to see another teenager with blond hair blue eyes and wearing a dark green jacket with multiple pockets and a dark yellow top with a white line in the middle of the shirt in between two black lines. He was currently holding a couple of cans of soda, Ben looked down to see that the other teen that he had knocked over had been carrying some bags of crisps before dropping them.

"Well my name is Rex and the one behind me is my friend Noah" Rex introduced.

"My name is Ben and I'm again sorry for knocking you over I'm sorter new here and I just got a bit lost" he said " _more like a lot_ " he added as an afterthought while rubbing the back of his neck and then bending down to pick up the packet for the other teen.

"Well Noah lives around here and I pop in enough times to know my way around how about…" he was suddenly cut off when there was gigantic BOOM in the distance followed by a deafening roar that was definitely not human, Ben turned to look in the direction it had come from and saw a turret of fire shot into the air.

"What was that?" Ben asked the two but he felt a whoosh of air behind him and when he turned back around only Noah was there.

"Where did Rex go?"

"Oh he just flew off to fight an E.V.O" he replied before dropping the cans of soda and running off into the same direction of the fire.

"WHAT!" Ben shouted but if Noah could hear him then he didn't bother answering back. Ben just sighed and said aloud "Do I follow the two guys who are going towards the dangerous sounds or not" Ben just smiled dropping the bag of crisps then activating the Omnitrix and finding the right icon he shouted out "It's hero time!" before he was surrounded by the green light of the transformation.

* * *

Rex before he left

"Well Noah lives around here and I pop in enough times to know my way around how about…" a loud BOOM interrupted him followed shortly by an inhuman roar. The communications device in his ear came to life with Holiday's voice coming over the line.

"Rex you got an E.V.O in your vicinity" Holiday said to him.

Rex had already activated his Boogie Pack the two orange turbines propelling him towards the and left Noah with Ben "Yeah I don't think I noticed" he said sarcastically coming closer towards the sounds of destruction. As he did he caught his first sight of the E.V.O.

It looked like it was mutated between a human and a lizard and was the same size as a Providence assault vehicle, its skin was rough with patches of scales spaced sparsely across his yellow sand coloured skin with a line of brown hair running along his spine from the nape of its neck to the tip of its which strangely enough had a flame at the tip that wasn't even singing the hairs. It had two thick arms to support the front part of its body but at the elbow it split into two so that it had a total of four human hands with the nails extended to look like tar black claws. There was only two black legs that looked like a lizards but with the same black claws and its head was also lizard in design but with three black oval shaped eyes and its long snout had a mouth containing two rows of sharp teeth.

The E.V.O was running rampant and spewing fire from his mouth at anything that moved, luckily the pedestrians had quickly moved out of range of his fire breath and Providence had yet to turn up to capture it.

"Six has already picked up Bobo from where you left him at the bridge and will be arriving shortly" Holiday announced.

"Yah know I'm still waiting for my soda" the chimp complained.

"Sorry about that accidently ran into someone on the way there, got to go attacking fire breathing E.V.O who's probably going to try and barbeque me" he ended the call and activated his Smack Hands while deactivating his Boogie Pack he brought the right metal fist straight down upon the E. head instantly cutting off the stream of fire and smashing its head into the ground where concreate flew up from the impact.

"Well that was easy" he commented however, the E. tail came around one of his Smack Hands blackening it a bit from the proximity of the flame and threw him across the street into the side of a building.

"Okay that hurt" Rex groaned out. He got back up just in time to activate his Block Party as it came charging towards him before smashing into the blue energy shields of the navy blue gauntlets. It kept bashing its thick skull pushing Rex back a bit each time, this went on for a few minutes and it wasn't long before they shattered like glass allowing the lizard like E.V.O to knock him through the building this time.

Noah had caught up with Rex just in time to see him go through the building, he tried not to draw attention to himself but as he was backing away he accidently knocked over a trash can that had been off at the side. The E.V.O swung its ginormous head around in his direction and before Noah had time to even let out a yell it blew a turret of fire at the yellow haired teen.

Noah was frozen solid as the fire came closer towards him but just as it was about to hit him there was a rush of wind and a blue, black and white blur, Noah blinked and saw that he was further away from the E.V.O now and from the spot from where he was previously standing. He looked over to the side of him and had to do a double take at the unknown E.V.O beside him.

It looked a lot like a velociraptor with black body armour and a black helmet with a blue visor. There was also blue on its on its arms from just below its shoulders and ending in three black claws on each arm, there was also blue staring from half way where its calf would be and ended in wheels for its feet and five clue stripes on a long tail. The chest area was white with a strange green hourglass symbol in the centre, Noah was about to back away when the visor on the face came up to reveal a blue face with no nose, emerald green eyes that had no iris or pupil outlined in black with strips of black above the eyes and underneath to the right side of the eyes and black lips.

" **Are you alright** " it asked its voice held a mechanical twinge to it and was a little high pitched but defiantly male sounding. Noah's jaw had dropped down but clamped it shut a moment later as he shook himself out of his shock not expecting him to ask that and then nodded to him.

" **Good** " he replied he looked towards the E.V.O whose mouth was being kept closed by Rex who had come back out of the building with his Smack Hands and had yet to notice the Kineceleran. The velociraptor said to Noah " **Got to run** " with the visor coming back down on his face and taking off at great speeds towards the lizard E.V.O and Rex.

Bringing his fist back and going at 500 miles an hour he was able to punch the creature on the side of its head and repeated the action with its other hand hitting it multiple times and sending the E.V.O into a slight daze. Rex looked towards the E.V.O his mind not catching up to the fact that someone else had intervened with the fight besides Bobo, Six or Providence. Looking towards the strange creature he asked "Who the hell are you" not expecting an answer.

" **You can call me XLR8** " he replied back shocking Rex, it then pointed a claw towards the sand coloured lizard " **Need a hand** " he asked the teen hero

"Umm… sure" Rex replied back a bit uncertain but the Kineceleran just nodded slightly replying back with " **Good, I was helping either way** "and then taking off towards the E.V.O again.

" _What just happened?_ " he questioned in his mind.

"Hey kid, whose road runner over there?" Bobo asked having just arrived with Six in the jet in time to see the speedy E.V.O going towards the other one.

"Dunno but he called himself XLR8" Rex admitted still watching stunned as the black, blue and white E.V.O attacked the other one swinging both his legs and arms at impossible speeds in an attempt to further stop it.

"Well whoever he is he's able to reach speeds of 500 miles an hour" Holiday said watching a video feed of the fight from a camera on the jet along with White Knight, the scanners on the camera showing the statistics of each E.V.O.

"Well I'm getting back into the fight, can't let him have all the fun" he activated his Funchucks while heading towards the two fighting E. and then bringing one back to hit it on the side of it just behind its front arms. It let out a pain filled shriek before drooping to the ground panting heavily from exhaustion and pain. Rex moved to stand beside the velociraptor that had strangely lifted its visor up to show a blue and black face with green eyes and no nose

"You and your new friend might want to hurry up, Providence is nearly at your location" White Knight voiced over the communications.

Rex was about to head towards the E.V.O to cure it but it started to snarl and then the flame from its tail moved all the way across its body lighting its whole body on fire and its black eyes turning red along with its claws.

"Okay, did not see that coming" Rex said backing away from the snarling E.V.O "What's happening to it?"

"It seems as though its skin conducts the flames giving it a flame armour but when it was only on the tail it was at a heat that it could stand, now that its spreading its getting hotter and soon enough its body won't be able to take it and it will burn up. You either need to cure it or cool it and knock it out before that happens" Holiday said urgently.

"I would but it's too hot to get near to it now" Rex replied watching as the road started to smoke a bit where the E. hands and feet where, he looked towards XLR8 "You wouldn't happen to have a plan would you?" he asked.

XLR8 smiled and said " **Yeah I have one or two** " he then reached up to press the green hourglass on its chest, there was a bright flash of green after he did so causing Rex to shut his eyes. When it died down and he opened his eyes back up he was absolutely baffled at what was in front of him.

Instead of the velociraptor there was a red humanoid creature standing there instead, it sort of looked like a clam with a shell like hood. It had a red and grey face with green, eyes protruding out of the back of his legs, the top of his feet and arms there were grey spikes and it had four grey claw like fingers. His legs and on the top of his shoulders had black circles on them and the bottom of his torso was also grey with two spikes on either side. The strange green hourglass symbol was still there and on his chest.

" **Water Hazard** " a deep watery voice shouted like it was shouting under water.

Rex's mouth had dropped open in utter shock but Water Hazard just looked at Rex and said " **I'll cool it down you knock it out** " he then raised his hands towards the E.V.O and streams of water shot out of them towards it, hitting the E.V.O dead on. Steam rose up from where the water hit the fire with the E.V.O screaming as it did so.

"Wha…what just happened?" Rex stumbled out.

"His whole D.N.A structure just changed, he's an entirely different being now" she announced looking wide eyed at the screen as was White Knight.

He was brought back to the fight when Water Hazard asked " **Hey are you going to help me or just stand there?** " he was still aiming his water at the E.V.O even though the flames where gone it was keeping it down on the ground.

Rex just activated his Punk Busters and jumped straight towards the two, he brought the heel of one straight down on its head, this added with the earlier hits to its head finally caused it to lose consciousness and remain on the ground.

Rex jumped off of the E.V.O and landed next to Water Hazard, Providence had finally arrived but would not use there Nanite controlling machines until they knew Rex could not cure it, after which they might try to fight Rex in an attempt to catch it along with the shapeshifter E.V.O.

A familiar slightly mechanical voice to Rex, but he could not remember where, interrupted the process of Rex curing the lizard E.V.O "Damage detected scanning life form" a strange green light erupted from the symbol on Water Hazard' chest aiming for the unconscious E.V.O after a few seconds it disappeared and continued "Anomalies found in life form, do you wish to restore to original state?"

Water Hazard just looked down at his chest " **Um…yes** " there was another flash of light after which everyone present was stunned silent including the Orishan.

The E.V.O had been cured and the man was lying face down in the dirt, the silence was interrupted when Water Hazard shouted out " **Wait that was a human the whole time?** "

Rex just couldn't believe it, there was someone else who could cure E.V.O.

* * *

Providence with Black Knight and Cesar

Black Knight was watching the fight with interest, when the unknown E.V.O with Rex had changed everyone in the command centre was shocked but Cesar who was just fascinated by how it had changed.

Their eyes widen even more when it cured the fire E.V.O as only Rex had been able to ever cure any E.V.O. Black Knight pressed a button that connected to the squad leader of the Providence agents "I want that E.V.O brought in no matter what" she relayed and then ended the call.

* * *

Any questions just ask and all knowledge for Rex's builds and Ben's aliens are from Wikia, read and review please.

-CD


End file.
